During the traditional design of circuits in a display panel, peripheral wirings, which are also called as shorting bars, are usually arranged on the outside of the active area surrounding the panel. Odd-numbered scanning lines as well as even-numbered scanning lines are connected with the peripheral wirings respectively. That is, the odd-numbered scanning lines and the even-numbered scanning lines are short-circuited respectively at the peripheral area of the active area of the whole panel. Through this kind of design, whether short-circuit or open circuit exists in the display panel can be detected through providing different electronic signals to the odd-numbered scanning lines and the even-numbered scanning lines during the detection step of Thin Film Transistor (TFT) manufacturing process. At the same time, other kinds of defects can also be detected through providing different data signals. The shorting bars are disconnected or removed after the detection step, and the normal display of the finished products would not be affected.
In order to eliminate the color shift phenomena of the vertical alignment liquid crystal display device under wide viewing angles, a charge sharing pixel design is usually used. FIG. 1 schematically shows a circuit structure of a charge sharing array substrate provided with shorting bars in the prior art. The turned-on and turned-off states of a share gate line of row N is controlled by a signal of a charge gate line of row N+2. If short-circuit occurs between the charge gate line and the share gate line of row N, the above short-circuit defect cannot be detected during the manufacturing of TFT through the above detection method, in which the odd-numbered scanning lines and the even-numbered scanning lines are connected with the shorting bars respectively, since the share gate line of row N is connected with the charge gate line of row N+2, and N and N+2 are both odd numbers or even numbers. In this case, the defect can only be detected through cell lighting or even finished product detection. Consequently, the defect would exist in the horizontal scanning lines of the display panel, and thus the qualified rate of the products would decrease.
In the prior art, there is an array substrate in which three detecting lines are arranged in the area of shorting bars, as shown in FIG. 2. The detecting lines G1, G2, and G3 are connected with three consecutive rows of charge gate lines in the active area respectively, and the detecting signal is provided to the three detecting lines in sequence. The short-circuit defect between the charge gate line and the share gate line of the same row can be detected through the above method, but the detection thereof is more complicated and time-consuming. In particular, in mass-production, the probability of the short-circuit defect is rather low since the manufacturing procedures have become mature. The detection efficiency would be reduced if the above detection method is still used, and thus the production capacity thereof would be adversely influenced.